1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup device, a method of manufacturing the same and an electronic apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup device that has optical waveguides in insulating films above a light-receiving portion, a method of manufacturing the same and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state image pickup device decreases in light-gathering power due to miniaturization of a cell which is a unit centering a light-receiving portion. Therefore, in the past the solid-state image pickup device has employed a configuration in which optical waveguides are provided above the light-receiving portion. In addition, to further increase the light-gathering power, particularly, to improve field angle dependency and F-value dependency, a configuration has been conceived in which an optical waveguide is provided with lens capability at its upper end. See e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-91771 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-49825.